classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Plaguelands
The Western Plaguelands are located in northern Lordaeron, wedged between Tirisfal Glades to the west, the Eastern Plaguelands to the east, and Alterac Mountains to the south. It is filled with a gray mist and the creatures are blighted and sick. The land is home to countless undead who infest the ruins of Andorhal, the four cauldron fields, and Sorrow Hill. The Scarlet Crusade has a significant holding in and around Hearthglen to the north, and the Alliance has settled in Chillwind Camp to the south. Like their eastern counterparts, the Western Plaguelands were once fertile. Undead wander the land and haunt the abandoned towns and farmsteads. The largest Scourge city is Andorhal, beneath which is an underground complex housing the undead’s School of Necromancy. The Scarlet Crusade strikes against the Scourge from Hearthglen. Getting there There are several ways to get there on foot (or mounted): *From Tirisfal Glades: Follow the main road east of the Undercity, passing through the Bulwark. Alliance players beware - though there are Argent Dawn NPCs there, the Bulwark is a Horde encampment. Stay on the main road, do not pass into any of the camps. *From the Hinterlands: Between Aerie Peak and Quel'Danil Lodge is a narrow pass known as the Plaguemist Ravine. It runs through the mountains and comes out along Darrowmere Lake, not far from the gates of Caer Darrow. Horde players beware: Aerie Peak is an Alliance town, and the high elves of the Quel'Danil Lodge are hostile. *From Alterac Mountains: The main road leading north from Hillsbrad Foothills (west of Tarren Mill) splits once inside Alterac; one road leading west to the Ruins of Alterac, the other east to Strahnbrad. Take the east road through Strahnbrad (beware the Syndicate rogues and Boulderfist ogres that wander near there), and follow it as it curves north, through Chillwind Point. Follow it north until you enter the Western Plaguelands. Horde players beware: Though there are Argent Dawn NPCs there, Chillwind Camp (located almost on the border between WPL and Alterac) is an Alliance encampment. It is advised to remain on the far right side of the road (the camp is on the left), to avoid any Alliance-flagged NPCs. *An alternate path through the Alterac Mountains is to follow the river north from Hillsbrad Fields to Chillwind Point, than go north to the road leading to Chillwind Camp, or follow the river all the way to Darrowmere Lake in the south part of the zone. Geography The Western Plaguelands contain the instanced dungeon Scholomance. There are no other dungeons or battlegrounds in this area. Maps and subregions Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths from Chillwind Camp * Ironforge * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Aerie Peak, The Hinterlands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Adjacent regions Notable characters The Western Plaguelands are home to several characters of note. At Chillwind Camp, Commander Ashlam Valorfist seeks aid in the battle against the Scourge. At Caer Darrow, Eva Sarkhoff attempts to rid Scholomance of its most powerful evils. At Andorhal, the bronze dragon Chronormu sends bold adventurers into the ruins in search of temporal anomalies. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Arthas' Tears (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Sungrass ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (One of the few regions where you can gather it) * Leather ** Warbear Leather (Skinning level 50-55 bears) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Abominations * Bears * Bog Beasts * Carrion Birds * Ghosts * Ghouls * Hyenas * Liches * Oozes * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Wolves * Wraiths * Zombies Notes * Western Plaguelands often sees the inadvertent death of curious new players who venture too far east from Tirisfal Glades by one of the high-level beasts near the zone border. fr:Maleterres de l'Ouest Category:Western Plaguelands